Here To Stay
by SaiyanPrincess56
Summary: "Stay here." He said and walked to Goten's room. The smell of blood and cum slapped Vegeta hard in the face. He entered the room and a gasp left his mouth. The floor, the walls, and the furniture were covered in blood. It looked like one of the horror mobies Trunks loved to watch. Vegeta's horror intensified as he saw the boy's bed, blood-covered it too, with other bodily fluids.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It's Property of Akira Toriyama.

Hey, guys! I found this old fic and I decided to upload it! I had to change and modified a few things, but I enjoyed writing this! Something out of my comfort. This fic it's a dark one, with a happy ending because that's the kind of gal I am! This is after Buu but with a twist! Goku's still dead. All the characters look like they did at the end of DBZ. Not like GT. Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader, I don't have one, and I need one that keeps me on my toes! If you're willing to deal with a busy teacher such as myself and my lazy ways and ADD; you're more than welcome! I'm working on my other fanfictions as well, I'm sorry that I've been a horrible person and let RL get in the way. Hope you enjoy my work!

Chapter 1

The rain pounded the windows of the house, everything was relative quiet, the only noise that disturbed the tranquility of the house were the sobs of a young raven-haired boy. Blood covered his hands and face; blood that wasn't his. He felt disoriented, that the events that just happened weren't real. He wanted to throw up everything that was in his stomach, he felt terror in his heart, and it was consuming his mind. He wasn't regretting what he did, who he had killed. However, the paralyzing terror of what his brother would do once he knew the truth, his friends? The boy didn't know what he was going to do now. He was only seventeen years old, and he had never killed anyone; not even in self-defense.

The boy stood up and walked shakily toward the living room, where the phone was. He was going to call someone, anyone. He picked the phone up and dialed his older brother's number and waited. No one picked the phone up. The boy started trembling; he dialed his best friend's cell phone number. Nothing. Now, he was panicking. What he was going to do? Should he leave the bodies there? Should he run away? Should he…? Then, his hands dialed another number, this one he knew by heart. He waited and then a deep, husky voice answers the phone in a very rude manner.

"What?" But that rude answer comforted the kid. With a raspy voice, the boy began to speak.

"It's me, Vegeta. Goten."

"What do you want, runt? I don't have all day!" Vegeta said in a gruffed tone. Goten then began to wail and cry.

"Please! Pick me up! I can't take it! I can't! Please, Vegeta!" And he sank onto the floor, his small frame shook with sobs and as he continued to plead with the older Saiyan.

"Kid hear me. It's OK. I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid" The line died as the boy hugged the phone to his chest. Remembering how soft Vegeta's voice sounded on the phone; it had soothed him. He knew that the older Saiyan was going to make

everything right. He just knew it. Goten walked to the couch and lay down, closing his ebony eyes.

Vegeta sighed and dashed to his room in Cap. Corp. He entered his room and dressed in blue jeans, a tight black top, and his boots. The prince stormed out of the room and saw Bulma as she walked through the front door. Bulma and Vegeta split after the Buu accident, however, they still lived together; they were good friends and he still was the father of her only son.

"Where are you going, Vegeta? It's almost midnight" Bulma asked; worry filled her voice and sky-blue eyes. He sighed and walked to the door.

"To Kakarrot's house. Something's wrong. I think something happened with his harpy mate and his runt" He told her. She grabbed his hand, her blue eyes shined with panic.

"What happened?! Are they ok?!" Vegeta removed her hand and opened the door.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." And blasted to the rainy sky. He flew fast, but something made him uneasy and transformed into Super Saiyan form, changing his speed to a neck-breaking pace. What the fuck had happened? Specially to fright the brat like this! That kid was one brave warrior. He would face the strongest of opponents with a smile. Goten was the most Saiyan of all the half-breeds. Then he gritted his teeth and his hands turned into a fist. I hope that that fucking harpy hadn't done anything to him, or I'll kill her! He thought. Vegeta maybe didn't admit it, but he cared for Kakarrot's runt and the older brat. However, Goten, he cared for him the most, the boy reminded him of the man that stole his heart.

He arrived at Son's residence and yanked the door from its hangers. He entered the house and saw the teenager curled in a ball on the couch, passed out. The sight made Vegeta feels warm and at the same time worried. He walked to the sleeping boy and put a hand on his shoulder, shook him up.

"Runt wake up. Wake up, Goten!" Ebony eyes opened and looked around, his bloody face was first surprised, and then calmed down as his eyes recognized the older Saiyan. The boy sat beside Vegeta and threw himself at him as he hugged the man. Vegeta leaned in the embrace, comforting the kid that had started to cry in his arms.

"Shh, it's OK. I am here. I am here for you." That seemed to have a calming effect on the boy and just sobbed. After a few minutes, Goten had stopped crying and just rested in Vegeta's arms. The Saiyan prince made Goten look at him and wiped the tears and blood from his face. The boy was covered in blood, but it didn't smell like his own.

"Goten, are you going to tell me what happened? Where's your mother?" At that, the boy tensed and Vegeta could smell the fear in him.

"U-up s-stairs. In m-my r-ro-room." He said, pointing at his room.

"Stay here." He said and walked to Goten's room. The smell of blood and cum slapped Vegeta hard in the face. He entered the room and a gasp left his mouth. The floor, the walls, and the furniture were covered in blood. It looked like one of the horror movies Trunks loved to watch. Vegeta's horror intensified as he saw the boy's bed, blood-covered it too, with other bodily fluids. Ropes and ki-restrained cuffs hang from the bedposts. Bile rose to his throat from his stomach. What was that woman doing to the boy?! His dark eyes continued to track the room and he finally saw them.

On the floor were Chi-Chi and a blond man with pale skin. The two were covered in their own blood and the man in his own seed. Now, that he remembered, the brat had smelled like cum, other's cum, it was a faint smelled, as the blood overwhelmed Vegeta's sensitive nose that it canceled the cum's smell. The boy must have killed them in self-defense. It was a messy kill, a rage-fueled attack. Vegeta bent down and turned the man; he gave a sigh and stood up. The man's face was unrecognizable, the boy had pummeled the man in a way that it was just a mess of skin, blood, and muscles.

"I need help. Maybe the Namek would help me." Vegeta went down the stairs again and walked toward Goten. The boy had calmed down and had cleaned his face and hands. The prince put a hand on the boy's shoulder, gaining the cub's attention.

"Come, we are going to the Look Out."

"Why? No! I don't want anyone to know!" Vegeta helped the boy stand and the two walked toward the door. The boy weakly protested; Vegeta gritted his teeth and gave Goten a fierce look; the boy flinched and fidgeted.

"You're going to stay there with Dende, while Piccolo and I plan what to do." Vegeta gave the boy a gentle look, something he only reserved for his own son. "And to figure out the best to tell your brother what happened." The boy's ebony eyes widen; he grabbed Vegeta's hands and shook his head.

"Please! Don't leave me alone!" Goten began to cry again, the older Saiyan couldn't believe this! His patient was getting thin, Vegeta calmed down, reminding himself of the apparent traumatic experience the boy suffered.

"Look! It's only for a bit. After we fix this mess, I will take you to Capsule Corp. with me. In the meantime, you will do what I say, got it?" The boy calmed and nodded. Vegeta walked out of the house with Goten and looked at the sky. Kakarrot, what the hell is going on with your family?

T.B.C.

Notes:

As always, I leave the playlist of what I've listened to as I wrote the chapter. If you have any requests for any couple in DBZ please let me know!

Playlist:

Wasting My Time -Default

Slow Chemical -Finger Eleven

First Time -Finger Eleven

Broken Words -Finger Eleven

Suffer -Stone Sour

For You -Staind

Too Close -Alex Clare

Telefono -Hector el Father, Wisin & Yandel

Die MF Die -Dope

Deutschland -Rammstein

Te Vas -Hector El Father & Tito El Bambino

Amour -Rammstein

Rosenrot -Rammstein


	2. Chapter 2

Here To Stay

Saiyan_Princess56

Chapter 2

As Vegeta and Goten flew toward the Lookout, Goten flew slowly, he was still in shock and his body was still weak for the ordeal he had been. Vegeta took Goten by the waist and he did the flying, the boy's blush went unnoticed by the prince. He wasn't used to be touch by the prince like that. Vegeta had the same spicy scent that Trunks had, and it had a calming effect on the half-breed Saiyan.

There wasn't breeze in the Look Out. Everything was quiet. Mr. Popo was watering the plants, while Piccolo and Dende were meditating. The Namekian warrior opened an eye to see the Saiyan prince land in front of them, carrying the youngest of the Demi Saiyans by the waist. Goten's face was pale and a frightened look marred his beautiful features. Piccolo stood up and walked toward the Saiyans.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sit beside Dende, I tell everything to Green Man here." Goten nodded and went toward the young god.

"Well?" The Namekian asked, his dark eyes had an anxious glint. Vegeta could read his friend well. Vegeta gave a sighed and told him what he saw and what little he could interpretive what had happened. Piccolo was silent, he couldn't believe his ears. He gazed at the black-haired boy, he was fast sleep in Dende's lap, while said Namek played with his hair. Dende had grown up to be a good-looking young man; he was tall, not as tall as Piccolo, but still tall.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta again; the prince was calm in the outside. His profile perfectly screamed royalty, but Piccolo knew better. The prince was boiling mad, he wanted to kill, to torture, to destroy. Piccolo knew a long time ago that Vegeta cared for his fellow Saiyans, however, this was one of Goku's kids. He knew how protective Saiyans were of their offspring. Vegeta had adopted the two half-breeds Saiyans when he fell in love with Goku. Piccolo and Vegeta began to be good friends after the Cell tournament, and their friendship became stronger after the Buu fiasco and Goku returned to the afterlife. Piccolo knew about Vegeta's feelings towards the Earth-raised Saiyan and knew how hard this was on him. Dende walked toward the older Namekian and the Saiyan prince.

"You better go and tell Gohan. He needs to know what happened." He said in a solemn tone. Vegeta's eyes were searching for the young Saiyan.

"Where's the runt?"

"Mr. Popo took him to a room. The boy is exhausted. He will sleep comfortably there." Piccolo and Vegeta walked toward the edge of the Lookout.

"We will tell him, but, if he wants to revive…"

"Bullshit! He's no gonna wish shit! And if he did a will not allow it!" Hissed the young god.

The two warriors gave the young God an alarmed look. They had never heard Dende use that tone or language before. Dende flushed and looked away.

"I-I apologize. It was very rude of my part to react like that." Vegeta snorted and put a hand in Dende's shoulder.

"Don't worry; I would have done the same." He looked at Piccolo. "Ready to see what the kid did?" Both warriors flew toward Son's household.

It was a cold day in Satan City, the rain was heavy and the wind chill. Gohan looked through the window of the busy café he was. A hot, steamy cup of Oolong tea sat in front of him as he waited for Videl. The young man gave a sigh and took a sip of his tea, his glasses fogged a bit.

He was wearing a black hugging t-shirt, a dark charcoal hoodie, jeans, and black boots. His wardrobe changed over the years, as he opted for something more casual and flexible. After Buu, he was more alert of his surroundings, he wasn't going to let anyone else get the better of him.

The bell at the door rang and he looked up to see Videl enter the café. She was beautiful as always, a light blue dress hugged her figure, white sneakers, and her hair was in a braid. She let her hair grow during these peaceful years. She waved at Gohan and made her way to the counter, greeting the barista. Gohan sighed and looked at his now empty cup. He needed strength to was he was about to do.

The two had been together for 10 years, since High School to College; they had been together. They had experienced so much, and Gohan was going to destroy it all.

"Hey, honey. How was work?" Videl asked and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"It was good, Bulma and I working on some new ways to improve space travel." Gohan worked for Bulma now, he was a bioengineer and an astrophysicist for Capsule Corp. He was hired by Bulma to work exclusively with her, as she trusted him with her life; her life work was secured. Videl nodded and smiled at the Half-Saiyan.

"That sounds amazing, Gohan," Videl said in a cheerful tone and sipped from her green tea. She worked as the manager of her father's line of hotels. She was happy with her life. Gohan gazed at her and took her hand in his. Such a powerful grip that tiny hand could have if she wanted.

"Videl, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, honey?" Her big, blue eyes shined with worry. Gohan looked straight at her eyes, he needed to do this, face her like a man.

"We need to break up." Those words hit Videl on her chest as if he had turned Super Saiyan and punched her.

"Wha-what? Gohan, why? What are you talking about?" He sighed as she pulled her hands away from him.

"Videl, I loved you, but not as a woman. I thought there was something wrong with me when I never proposed to you. But now I know," He said as he looked at the table. "I am in love with someone else. Had been for a long time." He smiled as he thought about his love. Handsome, reliable, always had his back.

"What? In love with some else?" Videl whispered and gazed at Gohan, her eyes filled with tears and hurt. "Who?"

"Who?" Gohan echoed.

"Who is this person? Are you cheating on me?" Videl said in a strange tone. Gohan began to get nervous.

"No! I've never cheated on you! Why would you think that?"

"Well, how else would you fall in love with someone else?" Videl yelled at him. "Who's she? Another scientist at the lab?! Tell me!" Videl screeched, got up from the chair like a bullet; the chair fell backward. Everyone was looking at the pair and held their breath. Gohan got up from the table, his hands in front of him, as he tried to calm her down.

"No one! I promise you! I was faithful to you all these years!" Gohan defended himself, however, Videl didn't want to hear it.

"Then who is it?! I want her name!"

"He. His name" At the admission, Videl gasped and gave a stepped back

"His name?" Gohan nodded. "His name is Piccolo." At the name, he felt her Ki raised and before he could stop her or dodge her punch, Videl punched his stomach; the strike so powerful that he flew through the window into the wet sidewalk. As he groaned and recovered from the hit, Videl followed him outside the café, this time a kick to the head. Gohan blocked the kick and jumped out of the way.

"Videl! Stop!" Gohan screamed at his enraged ex-girlfriend.

"Why Piccolo?! He's like your father!" She screamed at him as she grabbed hold of a car and threw it at him. Gohan dodged the car, and she kicked him in the stomach, it took him by surprise. He bent down a bit, Videl grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the air, Gohan stopped himself and massaged his stomach.

"Please, Videl! Calm down! We are going to destroy Satan City!" At that, Videl looked around and snapped from her filled enraged rampaged. The café was destroyed, the car had caught fire, and she gazed at her hands. Without a word, she got in the air and flew at top speed away from Gohan. Gohan gazed at her retreating form and decided to just go home. The feeling of guilt clouding his mind as he felt his shoulders lighter after his confession.

T.B.C.

Notes:

A short chapter, however, I felt that that's a good place to end it!

Playlist:

If I Fall-Five Finger Death Punch

The Devil In I-Slipknot

Trash-Korn

Alone I Break-Korn

Reise, Reise-Rammstein

Stein um Stein-Rammstein

Amour-Rammstein

Rosenrot-Rammstein

Through The Looking Glass- Stone Sour

Suffer-Stone Sour

Leave Me Out-Orgy

No Giving Up-Crossfade

Slow Chemical-Finger Eleven

First Time-Finger Eleven

Notes:

As always, I leave the playlist of what I've listened to as I wrote the chapter. If you have any requests for any couple in DBZ please let me know!

Playlist:

Wasting My Time -Default

Slow Chemical -Finger Eleven

First Time -Finger Eleven

Broken Words -Finger Eleven

Suffer -Stone Sour

For You -Staind

Too Close -Alex Clare

Telefono -Hector el Father, Wisin & Yandel

Die MF Die -Dope

Deutschland -Rammstein

Te Vas -Hector El Father & Tito El Bambino

Amour -Rammstein

Rosenrot -Rammstein


End file.
